


Precariously Placed Catnaps (RWBY)

by He11Haven



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Weiss Schnee, MILFs, Other, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/He11Haven/pseuds/He11Haven
Summary: Weiss may have had one too many to drink, but that's only giving her the courage to finally ask out her crush Blake. She has to be quiet though, Blake's mother, Kali, is visiting from out of town. Confessing while shes sleeping might not have been a good idea, she also should have checked if her confession was to the right BelladonnaCommisson for Baron
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 11
Kudos: 117





	Precariously Placed Catnaps (RWBY)

Commission for anon  
Stacy’s Mom - Fountains of Wayne

Did your mom get back from her business trip?  
Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip?

You know I’m not the little girl that I used to be  
I’m all grown up now  
Baby, can’t you see?

Stacy’s mom has got it goin’ on  
She’s all I want  
And I’ve waited for so long  
Stacy can’t you see, you’re just not the girl for me.  
I know it might be wrong but  
I’m in love with Stacy’s mom

_____

Weiss had gotten a ‘pep talk’ from Yang, a stupid pep talk, an ecouraging pep talk. Her whole body was on fire, ready to go, she was full of determination and brimming with energy. Each step brought her closer to their shared apartment, team RWBY’s that is, back to the apartment she knew her long standing crush was at. Blake, Weiss was full of love for that stupid black cat, she was overwhelmed with the feelings going through her head. Tonight was the night that she was going to unleash those feelings, she was strong, she was willing, she could do anything.

She stumbled off the sidewalk.

She was very, very drunk.

Shaking her head and slapping her cheeks. NO! She could do this, she had to do this. She still remembered Yang showing… teaching her what to do. She’d confess to Blake and give that cat the night of her life, she wouldn’t go around flirting with boys like Sun anymore.

Jealousy flaring to life at the thought. 

What did Blake even see in him? HUH? She roared at her own thoughts. “I’m right here and you’re making kissy face with that funky-hunky monkey? Well not anymore!” 

A couple walking down the street towards Weiss made a quick b-line towards the other side of the road, opting to avoid the woman screaming into the night air outside her apartment. An apartment she struggled with her keys more than she’d like to admit, to open. Going inside and making her way, carefully, up the stairs towards their number. The door opened easily and Weiss made sure to be quiet.

Kali was visiting from Menagerie and Blake was taking the couch in the living room, she had to make sure not to wake momma cat up, otherwise this whole thing was ruined. She took off her heels and padded her way through the entrance of the multi roomed flat they lived in.

Then she spotted it, the reason she came back from drinking with Yang early. The single greatest ass in the entire world. Blake was laying with her from facing the backrest of the couch, her ass hanging off the edge and a blanket mostly tossed off her curvy hourglass frame. She was wearing a nice tight yoga set, some skin tight leggings with a sports bra on top, her body hugged tightly to reveal the way it dug into her supple flesh. 

God her ass was amazing, it was a perky tight thing that looked softer than any pillow her family could afford, either cheek a wonderful globe of flesh larger than her small hands could ever possibly wrap around. 

Weiss felt her own leggings grow even tighter on her frame, still a little slick from her pep talk with Yang, she was already getting ready for Blake. 

Her feet were by the couch before she realized she was even walking, Weiss still a little wobbly. All the planning she had done now gone from her mind, she had a plan, she remembered making it. Now though, looking at her black hair, her limp ears, the curve of her hips, her hand wrapped around the pillow under her head and pulling it up against her face, Weiss couldn’t help but make a little whining sound, Blake was so cute she couldn’t help herself.

Was her plan to just roll her over, confess and kiss her crush? That sounded good to her alcohol addled mind. It wasn’t a good plan but it was at least, maybe going to work.

Why did she feel something soft?

Looking she could see one of her hands was pressed hard into the plush backside of her friend, digging into the cottony fabric that wrapped so tightly around her wobbly ass. Weiss stared at her hand for a long moment, giving that amazing ass an experimental squeeze. Dust it was soft, it gave way to the grip of her hand but fought back against each finger with its tensile tightness.

Weiss felt panic rize up in her gut. No she should be waking her up, kissing her, not playing grabass. That came directly after the kissing, but before the mating press. Wait maybe she wanted to do doggy. Grabass was somewhere in that mix but she was pretty sure it didn’t come first.

But this did feel amazing.

NO, turn her over. She told herself. Only to find that her second hand joined the first, gripping and kneading the two heavenly asscheeks, twin orbs of bouncy, wobbly, jiggling fun that rippled behind the sheer, practically see through fabric of her stretched tight yoga pants. Then something unexpected happened, She started pushing her butt back into the groping hands, driving her plush ass back into the greedy palms ravaging her in her sleep. Weiss was stunned even if her hands kept working. Thumbs pressing in and spread her lovely cheeks, pushing them together, bouncing them on the flat of her palms. 

She’d never seen a more amazing ass in her whole life.

Her breath Caught when Blake shifted, moving and pushing the pillow over her face away, lifting it up to look out over her shoulder. “Weiss?”

Her voice was crackling with sleep, hawty and low, like a rumbling cats purr in her gut. Weiss felt the tightness in her pants grow. She had the womanly draw to her morning voice, it was so sexy, Weiss hated waking up at the same time as her, hearing her groan at the morning sun and thinking about how she’d groan the same way riding her cock.

Okay not exactly the same way.

Weiss took one hand, with a severe amount of reluctance off the amazing ass in her palm, trailing it up the woman’s side and towards her chest, grabbing onto the hem of her sports bra and using it as leverage to pull herself up, though inadvertently, not that she minded, revealed a healthy amount of Blake's tantalizing cleavage. It looks more amazing in that top than it ever had before, so big, so plump. Fuck Weiss had never noticed how sexy her tits were, always too distracted by her amazing ass. 

“I love you!” She blurted out, her eyes a little wild. “I always have. Since the moment I met you.” She shut her eyes tight and pressed herself against the woman of her affection.

If only Weiss had noticed beforehand.

This wasn’t Blake.

Kali was frozen stiff, she’d never been confessed to like this. She could feel the warmth of Weiss against her back, feel her small soft tits pressed against her back. Kali could feel a growing heat in her stomach, a wetness after she’d woken up to the clumsy groping, not realizing how much she’d like it. Worst of all she felt something else, something hard press against her butt, something she couldn’t help but feel her body yearn for.

But Weiss? Really? Why did she like her? Kali couldn’t wrap her mind around the idea, sleep still clinging to the fringe of her mind. Weiss was an heiress to a massive cooperation and Kali was a stay at home mom and though to be fair her family wasn’t struggling, they were wealthy but they seemed from opposite worlds. Then her mind remembered that she had a daughter the same age as this girl, panic rising up in her gut that she hadn’t even considered their ages, she was an old woman compared to the young and bright girl grinding up against her.

Grinding with a hard.. Thick…

Kali put a hand up to her face, hiding the blush growing against her cheeks and inadvertently covered her features, her eyes and cheeks obscured by nervous fingers. She shouldn’t even be thinking about this, it was improper, it was ridiculous. But she was so pent up, no one had thought of her as attractive in so very long, let alone lusted for her body like Weiss was.

Of course! She thought, this was just lust, a crush, flattery. She wasn’t really attracted to the younger woman, and Weiss wasn’t really in love with her, they were both just pent up, horny, in desperate need for release. Kali couldn’t indulge of course, she had to be mature about this. She should, if she was being honest with herself, push Weiss off and tell her to go to bed. But Blake was still out and would be for a while, and she felt bad just turning down the girl’s feelings outright, Kali wouldn’t crush her. She’d just… exhaust those feelings. 

Post nut clarity would erase everything.

Weiss thought for a moment that ‘Blake’ had turned her down, she wasn’t saying anything, curling harder into the couch and hiding her face. Panic and a welling sadness didn’t have time to take hold in her though, seeing the woman before her roll her shoulder back, hand moving along the sexy curve of her hip, over that squishy butt and moving towards Weiss’s own waist. Fingers crawling towards the hem of Weiss’s scrunched up dress, peeling it upwards to reveal the barely contained length of girlcock, pantie’s stretching to their utter limit around the girthy meat. 

Weiss could feel Kali’s breath catch in her throat, a feeling of pride welling up in her gut. She knew she was big, well bigger than most, not huge, but it did look odd on her small frame to have a massive slab of cockmeat dangling between her legs. The fact her crush was so taken aback by the size was genuinely one of the most flattering things that had ever happened to her. All the plays, dances, the applause, she’d toss it all away to hear that first lust filled gasp of desire escape the womanly lips of the sexy cat faunus before her.

“I love you so much, I love everything about you.” Weiss whispered into her ear, biting along the hem of that twitching cat ear on her head, teeth digging into the sensitive appendage with small nibbling nips. Loving the way that Kali moaned at such a simple act, her ears must have been a weak spot for the lovely woman.

Kali couldn’t focus anymore, the loving adoration washing over her, the way her brain went fuzzy each time the teeth connected with her painfully sensitive ear, her body was shivering now, a wetness growing between her legs. She wanted it, wanted it so bad.  
Her hand clasped around the raging hardness behind her, feeling it twitch against the plush softness of her ass. Gods she was big, Kali couldn’t even wrap her fingers around it, the thing giving off a dangerous heat, already slick with a needy dampness. Her fingers trailed up and down it’s girth, exploring each and every inch of its tantalizing surface. Her hand expertly pushing aside the constraining silken white panties holding the Schnee back, watching the cock impact heavy with it’s own weight against her plush and rippling ass. That was a dangerous amount of cock, more than the older fanus had ever expected to see dangling between the legs of such a cute girl. 

She started to stroke the meaty pole. Pushing its head against the smooth fabric of her yoga pants, against the plush fleshy fat of her butt. She could just get Weiss off, send her to bed, they’d have an embarrassing conversation over breakfast tomorrow sure, but it was better than devastating the cute, young, hung, utterly sexy girl moaning into her ear.

Kali started to rub her thighs together, trying to deny that she wanted to see if she was still able to fit something that big into her. It had been so long since she’d been properly fucked, and even longer since she’d had a cock like this. A bitchbreaker, a girldong worth worshiping, the kind of cock that made you forget who or where you were and left you drunk on it’s viscus ichor for weeks.

Weiss wasn’t content with just a handjob though, her painfully hard erection pushing against the prize she really wanted. She wasn’t going to be satisfied with some placation, some light grinding and a weak, scared stroking. “I want to feel more of you, I want everything, I want you so badly.” Her words directly into the dish of Kali’s twitching ear. The hawty words caused the woman under her to melt a little more into the couch. Weiss pushing her tongue after each syllable, devouring the cat’s lobe with a greedy fervour. “I want to make you mine.” 

Taking both of her hands off the hidden milf in front of her, Weiss reached for her two glorious fleshy orbs of pallid assflesh, grabbing onto her yoga pants with an aggressive growl passing between her lips right into the slick wet lobe at the cusp of her maw. Her fingers curling into the stretchy fabric, pulling in twixt and ripping open the comfortable leggings. From the position of her cock already pressed against the generously plush ass, it slipped in between the cheeks with ease, pressing hard against her quivering backdoor. Though gliding easily between the globes of melony flesh, sandwiched by them from the position of her on her side.

Bucking back and forth, rutting the dangerously thick ass in front of her, Weiss couldn’t help but notice the soft little mewls of the woman beside her both of them cuddling up together on the small surface of the couch now. Weiss wrapping her arms around the object of her affection. “You feel so good, fuck! It’s even better than I thought, you’re making my cock feel so good!” The tip of her girlmeat poking up against the silken cloth of her yoga pants, making it bend around the invader, the heavenly cheeks and smooth cloth making the cocktail of textures a little too much for the overly sensitive rod. “You’re not wearing panties, you naughty girl~” Weiss mused, nibbling on the ear of her lover.

Kali wanted to moan that she just hadn’t finished the laundry but now she was trying to keep her voice contained, not wanting to wake the neighbors and make them think her daughter was some kind of deviant sex fiend. Knowing herself, she was loud, a laundry list of hotel noise complaints made that evidently clear. Still she couldn’t help but grind back up against the girlcock gliding between her asscheeks, the wet sensation of hips meeting hips a reminder of the pent up lust currently trickling down her thigh. 

This girl half her age was getting her so worked up, it was honestly embarrassing.

Kali bit into her finger, little moaning gasps muffled by the invading digit. Weiss couldn’t help but notice how her crush was holding back, she was enjoying it too, trying to stay quiet so they didn’t wake up her mom. Weiss could empathise, but chose to ignore that, she had confessed and ‘Blake’ returned those feelings. Loved her too, that drove her on, pushed her route her fears. 

“ I want to feel you wrapped around me, I want to make you mine.” Weiss whispered into her neck, biting down hard enough that a womanly, mature gasp, the single sexiest noise Weiss had ever heard, echoed in the silent dinn of the living room. “Fuck~” She moaned against the wet, red mark her teeth left. “I’m going to make you feel so good.” She promised.

Though when she lined the head of her girthy pole up against the tight, dripping entrance, she was met with fingers blocking her way. Confused she tried to push past them but only half heartedly. Kali was terrified of actually fucking this woman beside her, mostly because she knew she would cum hard enough to shatter what little resolve she had left the second it pushed against her g-spot. But she had to get the hung Schnee girl off somehow.

So instead her other hand spread her exposed asscheeks apart, embarrassment pushing her face further into the pillow covering it as she spread her tight little asshole for the Atlas Heiress. 

How could anyone say no to such a gracious invitation? Weiss wasn’t a monster though, Making sure to spit on her hand, pressing two fingers against the tighter hole, feeling it give with the out of practiced experience she hadn’t been expecting of Blake. She had an amazing ass sure but she hardly struck Weiss as the kind of girl who would suffer the indignity of letting someone fuck her butt. Though then again maybe she just used toys, stretched herself out and was waiting for the right throbbing hard fuck meat to properly ordane her. “Naughty kitty, you love playing with your ass don’t you?”

Kali shivered, a little haughty shame creeping down her spine, she loved fingering her ass, or at least used to, she lived for the sensation of invading cocks stretching her tight backdoor, lived for the feeling of being fucked in the most perverse way. That was long before she had a child though, having little time to explore such deviances since becoming a mother. 

Still a deep part of her longed for that feeling and screamed for Weiss to stop teasing her and just stick it in.

Like she could hear her thoughts, Weiss figured she was lubed up enough, spitting on her own cock for good measure and pushing the head of her truncheon against the entrance exit of the woman in front of her. “I hope you like it rough.” Weiss equal parts promised and warned. 

The head went in easy, it was a tight fit, the tip piercing and pushing apart her cheeks. Then sliding through the tantamount squishy flesh, the ring of her backdoor hugging tightly even as it gave way to the monstrous invader, then it started to widen, the head was squishy, easy to force in. The second cock proper started to stretch her tight hole it was a different story, it had no give to its rigidity, forcing the quivering little hole to meet its demands or be torn apart. It took a few deep wavered breaths before the milf could finally take the first inch of girlcock. The thickest point of its massive girth forcing a quivering, hawty, girlish moan from the older woman, naut more than a squeak of bliss.

Then after the thickest part had sunken into the wrapping convulsing innards, Weiss really didn’t have the patients to keep her kitten waiting. Hammering the majority of her phallic battering ram into her lover, hips mat plush cushiony ass in a thunderous slap. Meat impacting fatty meat while her wondrous behind rippled from the heavy impact. 

Kali roared, in a mix of so many good emotions, the sudden fullness, the way it filled her stomach to the brim and made her knees weak. The terror of having so large displacing organs, the feeling of this massive invader rearranging her bowels to become a better cock sleeve and last the realization that her stomach was bulging from just the sheer size of the fuckmeat inside her.

Living for that sound, the roaring blizzful, oddly womanly, sounds that erupted from her lover. Weiss had no idea Blake could sound so sexy, so fantastically hot.

Then there was this tightness, the way her ass’s walls writhed against her invader, the way it milked every inch of her. Weiss was struck dumb for a moment, unable to move for the overwhelming sensation her brain was rattled with.

“Mo-more~” The lower rumbling pitch of ‘Blakes’ words sounded like a pur against Weiss’s chest. Feeling her words more than hearing them.

That got Weiss’s hips moving. Slowly at first, sliding back until only her head remained, feeling the tight ring of her asshole cling to every inch. Then sliding back in and watching that sexy ass gobble up her pallid pole. Little whining sounds of the obstruction came flowing out of Kali’s mouth little dripping honey, she was loving this and Weiss could tell with each and every thrust. 

It didn’t take long for Kali to start rutting back into her, sliding their plush ass back onto the gargantuan pole. Those amazing cheeks gliding along her sensitive stick and adding to the amazing sensation of Kali’s otherworldly body. First Weiss’s cock would push through the pillows of godly assflesh, then sink into the tightest clamped hole she’d ever felt. Past that were writhing silken, wet insides that milked Weiss’s pole with the intent of making the white haired heiress unload every drop of heavy spunk in that heavenly abyss.

Kali wanted it so badly too, it had been so long since anyone stretched her ass this good, made her feel so full. Judging from the hefty lopsided swing of Weiss’s terrifyingly big sack, Kali could only wonder how thick and creamy the dense load would be. 

She needed it, needed to feel it drip out of her tight rear, down her thighs, take it on her fingers and taste the viscus jizm, rub it on her body. 

Kali hadn’t felt like this in a long time. So full of lust, so in heat. She felt like a young girl again, dripping with lust for the fattest thickest cock she could get her hands on. Though Weiss wasn’t her normal demographic, the feminine beauty of the white haired girl contrasting heavily with the rough burly men she’d spent her early years with. Blake seeming to find a good middle ground with burly women. But Kali loved this feeling with Weiss, Gentle and rough, soft and dominant.

She could feel the girl’s comparably smaller chest flat against her back, but also feel the rigid cock stretching her forced in hard with eager glee. Rough but still holding onto her with a desperation and desire that left Kali room to take control if she wanted. 

Damn did it feel good to let this girl go though, to let Weiss ravage her and swing her hips wildly, just give in to the pleasure that the Schnee girl was so expertly treating her to. 

Where did the young girl even learn to fuck like this? Gyrating her hips harder into Faunus's fat ass, bending it in just that perfect way that it happened through the thin conjoining walls and directly into her most sensitive folds, that bundle of nerves right in her stomach. Kali was in heaven, eyes rolling back up into her head and mouth hanging open. 

Was a girl barely her daughter age going to make her cum this hard already? It felt unreal, Weiss was equally as surprised, normally taking so much longer but the expert muscles that betrayed ‘Blakes’ experience with this sort of thing, were so good she was already close, already to ready to fill up the naughty anal loving cat she so possesively held onto.

“I’m going to cum in you, fill you up, take it all you dirty little kitty~.” There was probably something about that which was offensive but Kali thrived on it, loved it, would kill for it.

She wouldn’t mind being Weiss’s little kitten for a night or two.

If she kept fucking her like this, maybe two weeks to a month. Maybe.

Weiss was determined to make this her person cumdumb for 24/7 use. Sure she liked Blake for more than just her body, but damn if she wasn’t prepared to just tie her up and use like a permanent fleshlight after a fuck this good. 

She could feel her balls tighten, feel her knees waver and her hips pick up pace. The boundless energy of her haptic thrusts kinetic and mounting. Into a cresenting arc of pleasure, then overwhelming blissful release. 

“Cumming~” Weiss moaned right into Kali’s trembling ear. Then the sensation mixed together in Kali’s mind, the way that Weiss seemed to swell inside her, the clenching of heavy balls against her dripping snatch. Then the first rope of thick, creamy lust pouring like hot fire through her intestines, she swore she could feel it in her stomach, sloshing around and marking every inch of her insides with a decidedly glorious feeling Schnee brand.

Weiss stayed inside her claim, pushed so deep her balls hefted which each pumping rope of jizm still leaking out of her meaty pole. Her growling possessive moan caused Kali to shiver in pure delight. She was so full, so warm, god it felt amazing. Then it started to leak around the edges of her lover’s thick package, spilling around the edges in little droplets. Weiss didn’t even slightly soften inside her, still rock hard and ready for round two.

Even when the smaller girl started to pull out, cum spilling out of the cat girl’s used backdoor. The tight ring slowly returning back to its normal size. Both women clinging to each other with long drawn out gasping breaths, even if there was an electric tension to the air. They weren’t done, just recovering.

Kali couldn’t believe that Weiss was still hard, still pressing the head of her cock against the silken cheek of her ass even as cum spilled down over it’s rigid pole, dripping down onto the hardwood floor below them. Not only that, Kali could feel her own lust still writhing in her like a monster desperate to burrow out of her. Maybe she could just fuck her once?

The white haired Schnee didn’t get much of a chance to catch her breath, still taking in heavy gulps of air in between revelling in the afterglow of the heaviest load she’d ever dumped in someone. So blown away by its sheer volume and thickness, still leaking back out onto her cock. Though she didn’t complain with the reason she wasn’t getting to rest. Kali shifted against her, getting off the couch only slightly and forcing Weiss to move to the far end as to accommodate this new position. 

The Black cat stood on one leg with her other knee planted firmly in the soft cushions, her face pushed into the pillows with her ass pointed directly in the air towards her pallid skinned lover. Both of her delicate hands reaching back and spreading her ungodly wonderful asscheeks apart, ripping the hole in her pants a little wider to reveal her needy, dripping cunt. Practically begging for a nice hard Schnee cock to knock her dirty pussy up.

They didn’t need words, luckily for Kali who didn’t want to beg for the cock of a girl less than half her age. A dark, dirty part of her knew she would, shamelessly if prompted and wanted to cling to that shred of dignity she so feignly held onto. 

Weiss got up back onto the cough, one foot in the same pit of cushions formed by Kali’s knee while the other of her soft feet pressed into the arm rest directly beside Kali’s shivering ears. She angled her cock so perfectly that the vascular length lined up right with the dripping, trembling entrance, teasing her new pet with the tip of his dangerous, amazingly familiar, girth. Pushing it’s slick surface against her clit, grinding against the sensitive bud and delighting in the drawn mewls escaping around the muffled surface of her pillow.

Using her flexible body, even from this awkward position, the dancer’s body bent forward so that she could press her face into the curved spine of her lover. Feeling her body tremble in anticipation, feeling the barely restrained lust that she pushed down so she wouldn’t push herself back onto the monstrous she-cock teasing her. “I love you so much, you’re mine now, all mine.” She reminded her new pet.

Like the snapping of a fishing line Kali couldn’t hold back any more, fully prepared to spear herself on the meaty pole of her new obsession. But Weiss beat her to it, slamming forward to claim her quarry, both women agreeing that there was no coming back now, this was who they were, desperately needy sluts who would only ever be satisfied by the body of the other. Weiss loved the warm wet feeling of her needy, clinging cunt. So unlike her ass it wasn't a tight vice but a warm glove, more akin to the inside of a tender lover’s mouth. Kali couldn’t form a thought about Weiss’s monster she-dick, the electricity frying her brain turning it to a mush of pleasure and desire, she only had the haptic response of thrusting her hips back to meet each of Weiss’s desperately harsh thrusts. 

God damn it was a view too, Weiss’s small pert breasts thrashing in her top, bouncing with each dominant, bitch breaking thrust, aimed perfectly into the bundle of nerves that was kali’s g-spot, now reformed into a cushiony punching bag for the head of Weiss’s dong. Then let it slide down along the silken inside of her walls, pushing deep into the cat-girl’s cunt and filling her so utterly with a near pound of girl meat. Each powerful thrust causing Kali’s ass to ripple and shake against the fleshy, meaty impacts of their hips. A wet splatting sound dripping down onto the puddle forming between Kali’s legs each time Weiss pushed into her, gushing the drenched slut’s juices out around her length. 

Making an absolute mess of the couch, they’d have to buy a new one after this.

The cock-bulge in her stomach was even more pronounced from this angle, dick being driven down directly into her swollen dripping lips. Kali eagerly taking every bit of rough abuse that Weiss could deliver, her whole body screaming in pure unadulterated bliss at the heavy, slow fucking. It made sense Weiss knew exactly what a girl wanted, how she wanted to be pushed into the cushions and used like a toy for the heiress’s pleasure. Weiss was such an unsuspecting domme. So small, you’d think she was maybe a tease, a brat or perhaps a uncaring dominatrix type that derived her pleasure from the humiliation of others.

But no, the small Schnee woman was a brutal, apex predator, pushing her prey into the ground and fucking her into thoughtless oblivion, more sure of her actions than just some cocky asshole, but just as rough and deliberate in her steady thorough fucking as any man Kali had been with before. 

Weiss pulled back on her hair, pushing her head into the pillow harder even as she coiled her fingers to tug back on ‘Blake’s newly cut hair’ or so she thought. Her other hand slapping that rippling, jiggling ass in front of her, delighted by the reaction and view it brought forward from the depraved slut taking her cock.

Letting the flesh of her massive rear pillow out over her fingers, grabbing onto it for leverage. Even if she really didn’t need it Kali was throwing her hips back to meet each of Weisses powerful thrusts, as much fucking herself on the log of girlmeat inside her as Weiss was spearing that slutty kitty on her pole. Kali grabbed onto Weiss’s heel and pushed the flat of her cheek against it to ground any sense of rationality she still had left. Little begging sounds of mewling need escaping her lips “M-mo-r-ah MM~ fu- mrrrr-OH” 

Weiss couldn’t help but feel that lower sexy pitched tone ‘Blake’ was taking sounded so much sexier. Looks like the younger cat really did after her milf of a mom, Weiss thought, remembering how she would jerk off to the thought of fucking her crushes mom for weeks and weeks after first meeting her, imagining them both licking and sucking on her proud Schnee cock. Weiss really like the older woman too, even if she’d never have any interest in younger women, or women at all for that matter.

She’d seen a laundry list of bulky bear-like men that Kali had been with before and Weiss remembered feeling so disheartened at the idea she was practically the exact opposite of Kali’s type.

Though little to her knowledge Kali was having the same thought, realizing she should have jumped on the skinny white haired girl a long time ago, she had all the power and strength of the bulky beasts she’d fucked before, that huntress training no doubt, and twice their stamina, equal or more stretching girth. Then the shape, the texture, her cock was perfect, and she treated the slutty little cat better than any of them had, fucking her absolute brains out.

Angling her hips back, Weiss leaned so that her cock bent a little when it pulled out, adding a little extra bit of pressure to the tight hole wrapped around her. Groaning in the slower more deliberate motion this position forced her to take. “Fuuuck, so tight~” She mewled.

Kali clenched her thighs together, making the entrance tighter as if to prove she could be even better for the new mistress. In turn causing the white haired Schnee to stop her thrusting, leaning back even more and watching Kali spear herself on the length of Schnee cock inside her, tossing her hips up and slamming it down, fucking herself closer and closer to her own powerful orgasm. Perfect rippling upside down heart spreading itself on the length of girl-cock positioned perfectly for Kali to pendulum her fat ass on.

“Gods damned, that looks so good, keep going.” Weiss was still a little slurred but was thoroughly enjoying the show, watching the most amazing rear she’d ever seen take her cock like it was nothing and then beg for more, even the biggest sluts in beacon were nervous to take the monstrous, proud girl-cock between Weisse’s slender legs. “Look at that amazing fat ass.” Feeling the woman on her cock shudder at the compliment. “No wonder Sun wants to bury his cock in it so badly.”

Kali perked at that, her ears twitching, wasn’t sun dating, well pseudo dating, her daughter? He wanted her too, fuck that was really hot. Though right now she didn’t want to do anything to displease the woman laying down her thick pipe in Kali’s guts, she really couldn’t care less about Sun right now. 

“Too bad, this ass is mine now.” Tightening her grip on Kali’s hair and pulling her face up so that she was moaning into open air, even if Weiss still couldn’t see her stupid slutty face from this angle. “You understand that? I’m going to cum inside you and make you mine, only mine.” Her mixed threat-promise a deep low growl, as low as Weiss could get. 

Eyes crossing, kali couldn’t argue, she wanted it. Wanted to be a Schnee Cum dump, no a Weiss cum dump. This cock was too good, too amazing to ignore, she needed it, couldn’t live without getting utterly ruined by the vascular beast filling her up, she belonged to Weiss Schnee.

Fuck~

Kali let out a high pitched whining moan, an orgasm sneaking up on her and making her whole body shaking, tighten, writhe in small coiling shivers. Body shaking and her vision going black, her mouth open in a silent scream of pure and utter bliss, Her foggy eyes only slowly regaining focus and finding their way from the back of her skull. 

Weiss couldn’t argue with the sentiment, feeling her own body get closer and closer to the edge. The feeling of Kali tightening around her causing the white haired girl to tip over and fall into the sea of euphoric bliss below.

Her second load of the night wasn’t any lighter, rope after rope of heavy spunk, pungent viscus jizz shot into the waiting, silken walls of the woman below her. Kali could feel the warmth inside her spreading. Part of her tried to remember if today was a safe day but honestly she couldn’t think of anything besides how good it felt to have warm sloshy cum inside her again. Feel the sexy goddess of a woman ploughing her shudder and groan in pleasure each time another gushing shot of semen pooled in the mature woman’s waiting womb. 

Filling up surprisingly fast, cum spilt out around the edges of Weiss’s meat, joining the albeit older stream of cum still leaking from Kali’s tight ass. A pool of mixed juices forming a horrible stain of white on the cushions on the couch.

Yeah they’d need to buy another for sure… Tomorrow. 

Weiss enjoyed the feeling of being inside her lover for a second longer. Leaning forward so that her own soft chest pressed against the still clothes back of the cat-girl below her. “I love you~.” She let out a tired, breathy moan, right into Kali’s ear. Making the older woman shiver with a pleasant little spike of joy running through her. “I love you so much.”

Kali didn’t know about love. Weiss still had that childish little crush on her, it was cute, she was drop dead gorgeous and a cock like a pornstar. They were just too different, mostly in age but what would her family think? What would her friends think? What would Blake say if her mother started dating her teammate? 

Still she could enjoy cuddling and the not-so-occasional mind melting fuck. 

A ringing.

Weiss adjusted and left the pouting and groaning in annoyance, Kali to reach for her scroll. “Probably Ruby asking where I am.” She said with a measured amount of annoyance that made her sound much more like the Schnee Kali knew she was. Answering her scroll with a curt “Yes?”

“Hey are you home? My mom isn’t picking up her phone.”

“Blake?” Kali’s ears perked up as the heiress mentioned her daughter was on the other end of the call, Weiss feeling her heart stop and wasn’t sure if she was dead or not. It was kind of hard to tell, her whole brain stopping flat and it seemed like every organ she had followed suit. “Your mom?”

“Yeah, my mom. Weiss are you okay? You sound weird.”

Why was her dick in Kali? Why was Blake on the phone? This was so wrong, so very, very wrong. Why was she so hard though? Was she always this hard? Alcohol was fucking with her mind but her body was reacting to the depravity of it all, enjoying the taboo realization of what she’d done.

But then again Kali was beautiful, like a curvier, sweeter, softer version of her daughter. 

Kali got off the stiff rigid meat, letting it slide slowly out of her tight, gripping snatch. Letting it slip out of her with an audible pop. The mature cat moving around on her hands and knees looking at the speechless, existentially terrified Schnee, seemingly none the wiser to the fact she hadn’t realized her confession had been to the wrong Belladonna. 

Hadn’t it?

“Weiss?” Blake asked again, sounding more worried.

“Y-yeah sorry, just got home, y-your mom is here. Yeah.” Weiss stuttered, feeling the hot breath of her lover waft over the slick and spunk covered rod still standing proud even after two huge loads.

Kali slipped the vascular length of she-cock into her hand, stroking it’s slick surface with unearthly soft palms. Putting a single finger up to her lips to indicate for Weiss to suppress any moans. Letting her velvety, slick tongue lap up each droplet of their mixed juices still clinging to the Schnee’s shaft. 

“Oh, well tell her I wont be coming home tonight, Ruby and I are staying with Sun and Neptune.” Weiss felt a spark of jealousy flare in her gut. Which was pretty hypocritical at this current moment with Blake’s mom lavishing her dong with her expertly skillful tongue. “Can you let her know?”

Weiss felt that jealousy make her cock twitch, looking down at the loving, lust filled gaze of the woman suckling at the tip of her shaft. “Yeah I’ll let her know, Blake.” A sly smirk crossing those words. “We’ll find something to do, so have fun.”

Weiss didn’t even wait for a response, just setting the scroll down on the arm of the couch, putting a hand through the luscious locks of ebon black hair. Gripping it tight and forcing kali onto the heavy set sack of testicles swinging between weiss’s ivory thighs. “Blake won't be back for a while, so be as loud as you like, kitten~”

“Mmmm, so demanding.” Kali mused, pulling up the small bit of fabric covering her tits, just enough that her massive swinging tits spilled out of the tight sports bra. Red lines showing just how tight it had to be to contain her funbags. Mewling with her lips against the still spunk heavy sack when Weiss teased her ear. Kali cursed around the ball at her lips with how good it felt.

She popped one of Weiss’s pale orbs into her mouth, rolling it over her tongue while her other hand idly stroked the still wet pole of girl-meat, bending it upwards so that she could make eye contact with her lover with it looking like the pole was resting on her pretty features. “Best view in vale.” Weiss commented with a wince of pleasure crinkling her features.

Kali moaned, the vibrations sourcing through the sensitive sack and following her entire body, Weiss leaned her head back, bathing the sensation like she was laying under the sun, letting it waft over her entire form. Damn Kali really knew what she was doing, Weiss was struggling to hold back, to let her work but could feel the urge to let her dominance take over, so close to just fucking the cat-mom’s throat until she filled her stomach from both ends. 

She’d snap her metaphorical collar soon, but now she just wanted to lay back and enjoy the service, enjoy the obsessive way Kali gobbled her pale orbs and sucked at the sensitive skin. Feeling her tongue curl under one of those silken orbs, soft and dexterous it moved with enough grace to ring pleasure out of each firing nerve wrapped in her velvet pillow lips. Lifting it up with the tip only to let it fall as the tongue rose up along the side, swirling around in long slow circles, hand matching those motions with added pressure from her thumb and index. 

Clenching her supple thighs around Kali’s head, Weiss couldn’t help but writhe under the practised perfection, wondering what it would feel like to have her skilled tongue wrapped around the length of girl-cock in her hand.

Fingers curled tighter into her hair, the hand on her ear moving away, sliding up supple pale flesh towards her own still clothed chest. Reaching under the simple white fabric of her dress shirt, the only garment Weiss still wore at this point. Slipping under her measures smaller bra and pinching her painfully sensitive nipple, massaging her own pleasantly hand filling chest, only adding to the rocking waves of pleasure Kali was delivering onto her. The Cat milf looking up at her with lust filled adoration, She loved this feeling, the submission of pleasuring someone, watching them wince and twist with each flick of her tongue, she knew she smeared with cum and need, looking like a filthy slut but that just made her feel so powerful. Even the powerful and proud Schnee turned into a desperate moaning whore for this messy slutty milf the second she got her mouth around the heavenly heavy sack on her tongue.

That was real power.

Though it couldn’t last forever. Weiss got up from her seated position, pulling the pale ball out of her mouth with a wet audible pop. Hands finding their way to either side of her ebon locks, grabbing the milf’s head with a nice tight grip and pushing the tip of that swollen cock against her lips. Pushing past their pursed presupus and delving into the slobbery maw beyond.

Gods her mouth was soft, clinging, sucking her in deeper without any sign of restraint. Kali even pushed herself deeper along the length, angling her head so that the vascular ridged range of cock could slip past the long broken gag reflex and deep into her waiting gullet.

Even so, Kali felt her eyes water, forcing back that long forgotten feeling of choking around a meaty pole, Weiss forcing her nose to press against the neatly trimmed bundle of white pubes nearly invisible against the ashen white skin. “Take.” Back a little bit “It.” Pushing harder down so that Weiss’s heavy set dripping balls clattered with a moist slap against the milf’s chin. “All!”

Kali felt her eyes roll up into her skull again, airway blocked as her throat wrung out the meat lodged in it, her body built for milking thick amazing cocks and Weiss’s was a challenge even for the practiced slut. Mascara ran down her pretty face, mixing with the smears of makeup that Weiss had already left from the splattering of drool and cum while locking her master’s wonderful shaft. 

Weiss wasn’t holding back either, holding Kali’s head in place with both hands and throwing her hips in a wild gyrations with little regard for either of their safety, simply just seeking the endless rutting of her tight, spasming hole, treating it like the sleeve for her pleasure that they both knew it was.

Though it ended almost as quickly as it started, Weiss sliding the terribly messy length of her shaft out of Kali’s fucked raw throat. A heavy layer of slobber dripping off the impressive fem-cock, heavy ropes of spittle dripping onto the couch and over Kali’s exposed heavy tits. Weiss knew she was going to cum soon and doubted she could go for another round with her head light, she wanted to make this last load really count.

“On your back.” Weiss mused, twirling her finger to get Kali to lay on her back. 

The thick milf complied, her tits rippling with each tantalizing movement, her plush ass matching each wobbling bounce. Raising her legs up and spreading them wide to give Weiss a perfect view of her shaved bare pussy, dripping with so much need through the visible ripped hole in her leggings. Weiss needed more room though and grabbed the hole, ripping it even farther so Kali was basically wearing glorified thigh highs attached to the waistband of her pants. “Oh fuck~” Kali moaned, loving the display.

Grabbing the cat by her knees and pulling them up to her head, practically folding her supple fleshy body in half. Thick thighs push heavy wobbly tits together, her amazing ass pulled into a perfect melting heart. Weiss lined the head of her cock up with the dripping entrance to Kali’s well fucked hole. 

Slowly sliding in it’s freshly tightened walls, each bumb and ridge of either their organs accentuated by the position, only adding to the pleasure with each agonizing inch. Then as half the girthy meat stretched her quivering cunt, Weiss slammed forward, watching Kali’s stomach bulge outwards from the forceful entrance. The cat’s eyes crossed as her brain tried to come to terms with the feeling of fullness and the pleasure overwhelming her senses. “Fuck you’re so tight.” Weiss growled into her ear.

The cat-like lobe twitching from her soft words. Then Kali’s yowled in blissful, painful pleasure when Weiss bit down with a dominant growl onto her furry ear. Both women just enjoying the barrage of euphoria rocking their curvaceous frames. 

Then Weiss started to move, slow but hard rutting, slamming forward in a desperate rush but pulling back slowly to drag out the agonising pleasure of each velvety inch. Kali just felt so good and she loved looking down at her face coiling in a bright delighted smile. She was enjoying her cock so much, there was a sense of joy and pride in that, Seeing her toes curl like this was a maybe too good massage, not so rough she was overwhelmed but just enough she could enjoy every second of it. “You’re so beautiful.” Weiss moaned.

“Weiss~” Kali mewled, pressing her lips forward so that their lips touched. Pulling back from the small (vaguely) chaste kiss. 

Weiss stopped her hips, eyes blinking once, then twice. Then continuing her thrusting, harder and faster now, slamming into the wet cunt surrounding her. Pressing her lips hard and heavy to Kali’s tongue lashing forward to find hers. Holding her tighter and compressing the compact cat, folding her like a mattress. “I love you!” She shouted, breaking the kiss “I always have, I love you so much Kali, Marry me, be mine!”

Kali was so shocked but her sex rattled brain couldn’t keep up, she knew she should say no, knew she should have said no to all of this but her body wanted it, her mind wanted it. 

She couldn’t help it, Weiss was just too beautiful, too sweet, too good in bed. 

“I love you too!” She mewled between loving kisses, “Fuck, Weiss, Fuck me and knock me up, make me your woman! My love~”

Weiss couldn’t stop hammering her hips, grinding them into the sloppy pussy she’d become so familiar with. She couldn’t remember a time before this, couldn’t think of anyone else, her entire world was the milf cat below her, Kali and Kali only. Biting down hard onto the woman's neck, Weiss started to suck on her sunned skin, she wanted to leave marks, let everyone know that Kali belonged to the Schnee heiress.

Sorry Blake, Kali thought, I know you were debating between Weiss and Sun, I may have decided for you. But on the bright side, even if you take longer to give me grandkids, you’re getting a sibling. 

Kali came hard again, a spray of her own juices just reminding them both that this couch was worthless now, or rather a testament to the consummation of this profane relationship. “I love you Weiss!”

Weiss shuddered, feeling her own wracking orgasm brought on by the clenching walls of her lover. “Kali~!” Filling her up for the third time, rope after rope unleashed to join the already spent pool of spunk still in her womb, if she wasn’t knocked up yet, she certainly was now. Weiiss only slid out to shoot a heavy rope over Kali's still mostly clothed body, over her sun kissed skin and painted its tanned surface with pearly white beads of thick viscous jizz. Then pushing the length of her meat into the cat-girl’s mouth to let her taste a fresh load.

Two spurts of creamy whtie seed spilling out onto her tongue and easily filling her mouth with their hefty volume. Kali savoured its texture, it’s salty taste, savoury body. Weiss was perfect, right down to how her cum fit so perfectly with her tastes. 

“I… Love…” Weiss collapsed, exhaustion and intoxication leaving her snoring on the splayed out, cum covered body of her lover. “You.” She let out with a satisfied moan. 

Cum leaked out of each of Kali’s holes, covering her face and tits, a fine paste that would stickWeiss to her frame if she left her.

“Mmm I love you too~” Kali mewled, patting the Schnee girl on the head, letting her lay down between the exhausted woman’s tits. Collecting some of that spilled and wasteful seed from her own chest onto her finger and licking it off in a hawty display Weiss would have hated missing. Moaning at the pleasure.   
________

Weiss woke up the next morning in her bed, a slight headache clinging to her brow and temples. “Fuuuuuck~” She groaned, hearing the shared shower running down the hall. How had she gotten back from Yangs? She wondered. “Last night…”

She remembered coming back home and seeing Blake on the couch, remembered her plan to confess to her.

She remembered grabbing her ass.

Face bright red Weiss covered herself with blankets. Gods that was so embarrassing, though somehow she felt glad she was alone in her bed, like she was glad Blake turned her down, she wondered why that was. She should feel horrible.

The shower stopped and footsteps got closer. 

Please don’t be Blake, Please don’t be blake.

The door opened to reveal and dripping wet cat-girl, not Blake but her absolutely drop dead gorgeous mother, nude and soaked, leaning on the now open door frame with lidded eyes. 

“Mmm there’s my breakfast in bed.” Her purring teasing tone making Wiess harden more than she’d like to admit, instantly erect.

All the memories from last night flooding back, her race turning from pasty snow white to a deep tomato crimson. Remembering how Kali looked sucking her cock, how good she tasted when she kissed her.

“B-breakfast?”

“Come now, you can’t play innocent with me, not after you fucked me into oblivion on my daughter’s couch.” Padding into the room still dripping wet, now in more ways than one. “Come on, my love, show me how much you love me again.” Kali couldn't help but step a little wider, her body so sore from the prior night that she had a hard time walking, unable to properly close her legs.

Weiss tried to prepare herself but knew she was in over her head, even if this was really the missing part she didn’t realize wasn’t there. She was happy she thought Blake turned her down, because the person she really loved was her mother, Kali. Her figure, her sexy mature face, the wonderful red hickeys clinging to her neck.

In her mind she tried to come up with an apology for her teammate, there really was no easy way to apologise for becoming her new mom though.

Watching the jiggling, wobbly ass bounce back and forth. Turning back towards the bathroom. “How about you come join me while I wash my hair?” Kali teased, knowing the Schnee girl was watching her exaggerated steps. 

Weiss nodded eagerly, already to go for another five.. Maybe six rounds this time.

Blake would get used to it. Sorry Blake.

Fin~


End file.
